


Les Cinq plus grands échecs d'Ardeth.

by Melie



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Français | French, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq échecs d'Ardeth Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Cinq plus grands échecs d'Ardeth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Théoriquement, les Medjai n'avaient pas droit à l'échec. Etant donné l'importance de leurs missions, s'ils manquaient à leur devoir, c'était en perdant la vie.

Ardeth n'avait jamais échoué lors d'une mission… ou presque. Mais en-dehors… le plus rageant était peut-être que tous ses échecs ou presque tournaient autour d'une même personne. Ou, lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, de sa famille.

* * *

Dans le cas du "baby sitting", ce n'était pas véritablement son échec. Après tout, c'était Jonathan qui était chargé de surveiller Alex. La présence d'Ardeth n'était due qu'à un hasard, une coïncidence entre son emploi du temps et celui du beau-frère de Rick. Ardeth n'avait eu que trente secondes d'inattention - le temps d'empêcher Jonathan de se briser le cou en tombant dans un escalier -, mais elles avaient suffi au jeune O'Connell pour disparaître. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi - ou tout du moins Ardeth avait passé l'après-midi, tandis que Jonathan le suivait et lui racontait ses dernières aventures - à le chercher dans le parc, pour finalement le retrouver près d'un marchand de glaces.

* * *

D'une manière générale, il n'avait jamais réussi à empêcher Jonathan de voler quoique ce soit. Sans parler de l'en dissuader. Dans le meilleur des cas, il hochait la tête avec un grand sourire et commettait son méfait dans le dos du Medjai, qui ne tardait pas à le découvrir et n'avait plus qu'à venir à sa rescousse. Quand Ardeth était fatigué, il laissait cette dernière partie de la tâche aux O'Connell. Jonathan le laissait en paix pendant plusieurs semaines après cela.

* * *

Les deux réveils d'Imhotep se situaient bien évidemment dans la liste des plus grands échecs de sa vie. S'il devait en faire une liste - qui serait, fort heureusement, très courte -, ils occuperaient la deuxième et la troisième place. Leur classement changeait en fonction de l'humeur d'Ardeth.

Certes, tout le clan Medjai avait échoué avec lui dans les deux cas. Et Ardeth avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher la catastrophe, et, une fois le mal fait, pour l'endiguer. Mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins un échec.

Fort heureusement, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se reproduise.

* * *

Bizarrement, le plus grand échec de la vie d'Ardeth Bay pouvait ressembler, sous un certain angle, à une victoire.

Il avait été envoyé à New York afin de surveiller une secte qui préparait manifestement la résurrection d'Imhotep - avant l'affaire du roi Scorpion. Arrivé sur place, il eut tout le loisir de découvrir que la soi-disant secte n'était qu'un groupe d'étudiants en archéologie armés d'une statuette qu'ils croyaient magique, et dont le lieu de réunion principal était un bar miteux comme tant d'autres. Néanmoins, le Medjai savait se méfier des apparences, et savait reconnaître une statuette sacrée - qui fort heureusement nécessitait pour s'activer un ingrédient que les étudiants ne connaissaient pas encore - quand il en voyait une, aussi resta-t-il quelque temps à les observer, assis au comptoir, emmitouflé dans de grands manteaux noirs, invisible parmi les autres clients.

Ou presque tous les autres clients.

Au bout de plusieurs soirées passées ainsi, Ardeth Bay eût la surprise de voir un visage connu passer la porte. Le Medjai rabaissa aussitôt sa capuche. Il était dans son intérêt que Jonathan Carnahan ne le reconnaisse pas. La "secte" n'était pas sensée apprendre qu'elle était observée.

Par chance, Jonathan ne se dirigea pas vers le comptoir. Par malheur, c'est à la table des étudiants qu'il s'assit. Etant donné les regards que ceux-ci lui lancèrent, il ne devait pas avoir été invité, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se lancer dans un grand discours sur ses années d'étude, les grands mystères de l'Egypte Antique et le fait que lui-même avait courageusement combattu une momie, un jour.

Contrairement à la réaction moqueuse que la plupart de ses auditeurs devaient avoir, les étudiants le considérèrent avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux, ce qui l'incita à continuer son récit. Et bientôt, malgré les avertissements de certains de ses camarades, l'un des jeunes gens mentionna la statuette. Un autre la sortit de son sac et la posa au milieu de la table.

Evidemment, lorsque tout ce beau monde se sépara, Ardeth choisit de suivre Jonathan. Celui qui était à présent le beau-frère de Rick O'Connell sursauta lorsque le Medjai posa sa main sur son épaule.

"J'allais la rapport… tiens, Ardeth Bay, quelle surprise !"

L'homme aux tatouages le tira par le manteau et l'entraîna dans une ruelle.

"Pas la peine, se défendit Jonathan, mon hôtel n'est pas loin… on sera plus au calme…  
\- Donne moi la statuette.  
\- Statuette ? Quelle statuette ?"

Le Medjai soupira.

"Donne la moi, Carnahan.  
\- C'est vrai alors ?  
\- Contente toi de me donner la statuette.  
\- D'accord, d'accord…"

Jonathan commença à fouiller l'intérieur de son manteau et lui restitua bientôt l'objet.

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Américains ? remarqua Ardeth machinalement.  
\- Evelyn m'a envoyé récupérer un livre à la bibliothèque de New York…  
\- Ils vous laissent les emprunter, même si…"

Jonathan afficha un air innocent. Ardeth abandonna et s'en tint à un haussement d'épaules. Après tout, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à faire la conversation. Mieux valait ramener la statuette à son pays d'origine, et la placer quelque part où elle ne risquerait pas d'être utilisée.

La statuette dans son manteau, il commença à sortir de la ruelle.

"Bon, eh bien… au plaisir d'entendre ton accent ! … et de sentir ton couteau sous ma gorge, je suppose…"

Le Medjai n'avait pas fait cinq pas qu'un doute le prit. Il tâta l'intérieur de son manteau. Evidemment, la statuette ne s'y trouvait plus. Sans chercher à comprendre, Ardeth fit demi-tour et rattrapa rapidement Jonathan, qu'il saisit par le col.

"La statuette !  
\- On pourrait pas marchander ?"

Il n'avait que deux solutions. La première était de le frapper.

Il choisit la deuxième. Et commit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Certes, il finit par ramener la bon port, et en cela, sa mission se soldait par une victoire.

Mais en embrassant Jonathan Carnahan, et en le suivant par la suite dans son hôtel, et en revenant le voir quand il le pouvait, il perdit beaucoup. S'il n'avait pas échoué à se contrôler, sa vie aurait certainement été plus sereine.

Néanmoins, au fond, le plus grand échec d'Ardeth Bay n'avait pas eu que des conséquences désagréables.

**FIN**

... je sais, me suis emportée sur la fin, et c'est sans doute incohérent et impossible en soi, ~~et Ardeth est probablement OOC~~. Désolééééée TT.TT


End file.
